


Up Your Ass Witch

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, i'm sorry jess i know you loved your little toaster a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A time-traveller just wants to save the universe dammit





	Up Your Ass Witch

**Author's Note:**

> for jess

"Thanos threatens half the universe. One life cannot stand in the way of defeating him," Vision said, looking at the people around him. He understood why Wendy didn't want to do it, but this was the universes' fate in his hands.

"But it should. We don't trade lives," Steve said, but before he could continue, a bolt of blue shot through Vision's chest. He turned grey instantly and fell to the floor.

"Vision!" Wendy called out, running to his side, turning him over on his back. Shaking hands hovered over the hole in his chest, balling into a fist as she turned to face whoever killed her microwave.

A girl stood there, her hair singed in places and in other places like she took safety scissors to it. Black ringed glasses held cracked lenses. Her tank top was torn and shredder, as were her jeans. A crude iron man gauntlet wrapped around her arm.

"Why did you do that!" Wendy used her magic to propel knives at the girl, who rolled her eyes when they all fell to the floor.

"That won't work on me witch," the girl said, walking over to the table, taking off her black backpack. "You can destroy the stone now. Before Thanos gets here and reverses time to fix it."

Before she could set her backpack down, Steve pounced, pinning her neck to the table. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Someone who's actually trying to stop Thanos, unlike yourself," she snarled, slamming her palm into the front of his nose. He stumbled back holding it, blood dripping through his fingers and unto the ground.

"A move like that would have killed a normal person.  _Anyway_ , as I said," she turned back to the table and set her backpack on it. "I'm here to stop Thanos, and more importantly, you guys from screwing up."

"We could have stopped him without killing Vision," Bruce said, wrapping his sweater tighter around himself.

"Unlikely Dr. Banner," she smiled at him, "Seeing as the first attempt, Wendy only destroyed the stone  _after_ Thanos arrived on Earth and was able to reverse time to fix the stone. Second attempt, I help Princess Shuri in disconnecting the stone, but as you  _would have said_ , Vision's mind is made up of a complex construct of overlays. J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron, Tony, _you_ , the Stone. All of them mixed together. Princess Shuri and I were successful, not in removing the Stone from Vision, but rather making a second Ultron. Thanos was much more interested in _balancing the universe_ than he was saving us from ourselves so he left us to die with Ultron."

She pulled out a walkie-talkie from her bag.

"This is my third attempt, and I intend not to screw it up," she smiled again at him.

"We would have figured out a way!" Wendy shrieked at her.

"I have went over the events leading up to the Dusting since I was  _ten_. I analyzed every possibility, every route, that I could without the Time Stone, and there is no other way then killing Vision and destroying the Mind Stone," she turned to Steve who was glaring at her with blood running down from his nose and the inner corners of his eyes. "You defied the Accords so heroes have the  _ability to choose,_ Vision gave his choice, and you didn't follow through. So if you are here to only give out broken promises, leave me be. I'm here to fulfill a promise  _and I intend to keep it._ "

"Who are you?" Bruce asked.

The girl sighed, "My name is Morgan. I'm from the year 2039. And what I need you to do right now is destroy that Stone, because if we  _don't_ , after Thanos is done with dusting half of everything, Hydra uses it as a stepping stone to _control the world._ "

The walkie-talkie came to life.

" _Stark. Stark come in. This is Rogers. I repeat this is Rogers, Stark come in,_ " Morgan grabbed the walkie-talkie and answered.

"This is Stark, over."

" _Mission failure. We couldn't get to Titan in time to contain Quill. Status on your end? Over."_

"Undetermined. Over."

" _Roger._ "

Morgan sighed, "Dammit."

"Who was that?" Steve demanded, "You're a  _Stark_?"

She whirled on him, her face was red, but not with anger, "That was  _your son,_ " she turned to Wendy.

"Now  _destroy the stone or else I'm going to shove it up your ass and see if Thanos is willing to fist it out of you._ "

**Author's Note:**

> hey jess do you think mer would have taken up on morgan's offer? bc i think they would have.


End file.
